Catlynn Jewel
'Catlynn Jewel to córka lampartołaka, oraz kuzynka Pardy, Catsy oraz Irbiselle. Wielka modelka nieco zadzierająca nosa i lubująca się w krytykowaniu swojej ,,ulubionej' kuzynki Pardy. Zadebiutowała w filmie On the CATwalk. Słowo o sobie ,, Bądźmy szczerzy: jestem sławną i rozpoznawalną modelką, więc dlaczego miałabym się zachowywać skromnie jak zwyczajny potwór? Upiory szaleją gdy zobaczą mnie na ulicy i proszą o zdjęcia i autografy. Przyznaję się do mojego nieco wyniosłego charakteru i niezbyt subtelnego usposobienia, ale bycie gwiazdą jest pod znakiem zapytania: albo wiedziesz prym albo znikasz. A ja BARDZO chcę wieść prym. Sapphire twierdzi, że mam zbyt niezdrowe parcie na szkło, ale prawdę mówiąc nie interesuje mnie jej zdanie. Jest tylko ,,troszkę bardziej sławną modelką niż ja, ale to się jeszcze wyrówna. Potwory twierdzą, że często przemawia przeze mnie impertynencja, ale ja bym z tym polemizowała. Kocham moje kuzynki jak siostry, a najbardziej Pardy. Ale nie możecie jej tego wygadać, bo po pierwsze: w życiu w to nie uwierzy, a po drugie: nie mogę się zdradzić z moją przyjaźniejszą drugą stroną. Osobowość Catlynn to prawdziwy materiał na gwiazdę. Kotka uwielbia być w centrum uwagi i robi wszystko żeby zawsze lśnić jak najjaśniej. Jest przez to absolutnym przeciwieństwem Sapphire Spirit. Sama zainteresowana twierdzi, że nie przemawia przez nią impertynencja, ale prawda jest taka,że wychowywana w luksusach Catlynn jest całkiem niezłą snobką. Nie znaczy to jednak, że jest zimną arogantką. Od pewnego czasu i od momentu pojednania się z Pardy, jej charakter uległ zmianie. Cat zaczyna być bardziej przyjacielska i życzliwa, stara się nie zachowywać arogancko. Minie trochę czasu nim kotka wyzbyje się starych nawyków. Być może kiedyś wróci jej osobowość sprzed lat? Wygląd Catlynn jest lampartołakiem o znacznie ciemniejszej sierści niż jej kuzynki. Kotka ma zielone oczy i brązowe włosy. Ze wszystkich kuzynek Catlynn posiada najwięcej cętek. Jest ,,wycętkowana'' na ramionach, na czole, na obu uszach i na kawałku uda.' ''' Relacje 'Rodzina' Catlynn jest córką lampartołaków. Jej mama Therannty jest siostrą mamy Pardy, mamy Catsy i mamy Irbiselle. Mama spełnia się jako artystka, zaś tata Shane pracuje jako menadżer gwiazd. To właśnie on wykorzystał swoje znajomości, aby córka zrobiła karierę w modelingu. Catlynn ma dobry kontakt z obojgiem rodziców, chociaż lepiej dogaduje się z tatą. Nieco szalona mamusia artystka czasami ją irytuje. Rodzice Catlynn na codzień mieszkają w willi w Beverly Kills a w Deadiolanie mają mały domek, żeby często odwiedzać córkę. Catlynn natomiast realizuje się we Włoszech, ale kiedy chce to leci prywatnym odrzutowcem odwiedzić rodziców. 'Dalsza rodzina' Mowa tu oczywiście o kuzynkach. Catlynn szczerze najbardziej lubi Pardy, ale nie chce się do tego przyznawać. Lynn i Pardy często wchodziły sobie w drogę i ich stosunki nie były nawet ,,poprawne. Jeśli chodzi o Catsy, to Catlynn irytuje infantylne zachowanie kuzynki i kompletnie nie podejrzewa, że Catsweet robi wszystkich w konia. Z Irbiselle ma stosunki nieco cieplejsze ponieważ zbliża je do siebie twardy charakter. 'Przyjaciele' Najlepszą straszyciółką Catlynn jest oczywiście Sapphire Spirit. Pomimo wielu różnic, połączyła je naprawdę silna więź. Upiorki pomagają sobie w karierze, chociaż Cat nie ukrywa, że jest nieco zazdrosna o większe sukcesy przyjaciółki, ale nigdy nie daje po sobie tego poznać. 'Wrogowie' Nietrudno się domyślić, że Catlynn nie przepada za wyniosłą i wredną wilkołaczką. Mowa tu oczywiście o Rawrchelle Growl. 'Miłość' Catlynn skupia się na swojej karierze, zamiast na romansach. Drop Dead Diary Ksywka: '''Cat, Lynn '''Ulubione powiedzonko:' Catlynn nie ma ulubionych powiedzonek. W szkole najbardziej lubi: 'Zajęcia plastyczne. Jednak trochę poszłam w ślady mamy. '... a najmniej: Zajęcia teatralne. Zawsze byłam lepszą modelką niż aktorką. Nie umiem grać zbyt przekonująco. To wyjaśnia dlaczego Pardy od razu skapnęła się, że coś jest nie tak. '''Zwierzątko: W domu w Beverly Kills posiadam słodką chihuahę Doris. A przy sobie nie mam żadnego zwierzaka. Ktoby się nim opiekował? '''Nie rusza się z domu bez:' Ozdób! Nie bez powodu mam klejnot w nazwisku! Kocham intrygującą biżuterię, najlepiej z klejnotów właśnie! Ulubione kolory:'' Normalnie bym powiedziała, że srebrny i fioletowy, ale żeby moja wypowiedź nabrała ekspresywności to powiem, że ametystowy, wrzosowy i marengo. '''Sekrety jej pokoju:' ''Mam własną gablotkę na biżuterię! '''Ciekawostka: '''Catlynn jako jedyna z kuzynek ma tak ciemny odcień sierści. Zdolności *'Koci instynkt''' - Catlynn cechują pewne kocie zachowania, które czasem mogą być pomocne lub wręcz przeciwnie. Są to ciekawość, fascynacja ciągiem przyczynowo-skutkowym, spryt oraz pogoń za jakimś obiektem *'Pazury' - Catlynn potrafi chować i wysuwać pazury. Jednakże rzadko używa tej zdolności, gdyż na ogół jest przyjazną upiorką. *'Widzenie w ciemnościach' - Catlynn dzięki swojej kociej naturze ma możliwość perfekcyjnego widzenia w ciemnościach. *'Zręczność' - Będąc kotołakiem Catlynn ma zwiększoną zwinność i elastyczność, dzięki czemu zawsze spada na cztery łapy. *'Wiele żyć' - Catlynn posiada nie jedno a aż 9 żyć. Dzięki temu jak umrze może odrodzić się na nowo co daje jej swoistą długowieczność. Jest to oparte na legendzie, wg której koty posiadają 7 lub 9 żywotów. *'Wspinanie się '- Dzięki temu, że Catlynn jest lampartołakiem, może bez problemu wspinać się w zasadzie po wszystkim. Kotce z łatwością przychodzi wspinaczka na drzewa, budynki, meble i inne twarde bądź śliskie powierzchnie. *'Szybkość - '''Catlynn należąc do gatunku lampartołaka, odziedziczyła w genach niespodziewaną szybkość. Kotka może biegać dwa razy szybciej niż inne kotołaki. *'Kamuflaż - Kotka nie bez powodu ma ciało pokryte gdzieniegdzie cętkami. Pomimo tego, że Catlynn zakłada dość wyraziste ubrania, jej cętki umożliwiają jej skuteczny kamuflaż. To sprawia, że kotka może przenikać niezauważona. Umiejętności *'Umiejętność ładnego pozowania przed aparatem -' Jak każda modelka Catlynn potrafi odpowiednio pozować do aparatu w zależności od stylizacji i otoczenia. *'Zdolności plastyczne '- Cat odziedziczyła po swojej mamie talent plastyczny. Pochodzenie thumb|leftCatlynn pochodzi z Beverly Kills. To miasto słynie głównie z wielu miejsc do robienia zakupów. Lynn nie była wyjątkiem i dopóki mieszkała na stałe w BK przepuszczała pieniądze na modne ciuchy. W sumie to gdy odwiedza rodziców to robi to samo. Cat bardzo dobrze wspomina czas spędzony w swoim rodzinnym mieście. Ciuchy, imprezy, ciuchy imprezy. W Deadiolanie jej tryb dnia jest taki: ciuchy, sesje, pokazy, imprezy. Klasyczny potwór '''thumb|left|162px|KotołakKotołak - w literaturze polskiej określenie zostało po raz pierwszy użyte przez Konrada T. Lewandowskiego, polskiego pisarza fantastyki, w opowiadaniach o kotołaku Ksinie. Kotołak występuje także w "Eragonie" – powieści fantasy napisanej przez Christophera Paoliniego. Został przedstawiony jako czarny kot z nadprzyrodzonymi zdolnościami (porozumiewanie się myślami z innymi stworzeniami, przybieranie ludzkiej postaci). Istota ta pojawia się również w systemach gier fabularnych, np. w serii The Elder Scrolls. Kotołaki nazwano tam Khajiitami. Kotołak opisany został także w serii "Świat Czarownic" - "Brama Kota", "Lampart" oraz "Rok Jed". Występuje tam jako człowiek zmieniający się w razie potrzeby w kota, lamparta, śnieżnego kota. Lampartołak - To inna odmiana kotołaka, charakteryzująca się ludźmi-kotami zethumb|Lampartołak złotą nakrapianą sierścią. Są one zwinne,lżejsze niż inne kotołaki ponieważ mają geny lamparta. U lampartołaków nigdy nie wykształca się ogon ponieważ są nową rasą i żeby całkowicie nie zdziczeć zachowały pewne cechy ludzkie w tym brak ogona. Lampartołak to również człowiek mogący się przemienić w wielkiego lamparta. Niezapomniane cytaty Neon Monster Card Każdy potwór ma kartę identyfikacyjną w swoich ulubionych kolorach. thumb|left|Karta identyfikacyjna Catlynn Biografia 'Dzieciństwo' Catlynn urodziła się w Beverly Kills, mieście snobów i bogatych, rozpieszczonych potworów, ale nic nie wskazywało na to żeby kotka również miała dzielić los swoich rozpuszczonych rówieśników. Mała Cat uwielbiała naturę, spacery i do szczęścia nie były jej potrzebne drogie zabawki czy inne gadżety. Jej ulubionym zajęciem była zabawa z kuzynkami, a najbardziej (szok) Pardy Speckle. Rodzice nigdy nie wmawiali jej, że jest lepsza i starali się nie rozpuszczać do granic możliwości. Oczywiście nieco bardziej ekskluzywne zabawki były dla niej czymś zupełnie normalnym, lecz mała Catlynn bardziej interesowała się zwykłym blokiem rysunkowym gdzie robiła różnego rodzaju bohomazy. Kiedy kotka poszła do szkoły, również nie wywyższała się ponad inne potwory, chociaż sama obracała się w towarzystwie dzieci bogaczy. Urocza i skromna. Tak mówili o niej potwory. Nic się z nie zapowiadało na to, że miłej i uczynnej altruistycznej dziewczynce w przyszłości uderzy woda sodowa do głowy... 'Bunt i zmiana na gorsze' Catlynn była bardzo fajną kotką do momentu kiedy w szkole nie pojawiła się nowa uczennica. Była to jakaś upiorka z zamożnej rodziny, która szybko zaczęła sobie zjednywać sympatię innych potworów. Może nie byłoby w tym nic strasznego gdyby nie to, że potworka była straszną snobką. Uwielbiała podkreślać status społeczny i majątkowy, chełpiła się najnowszymi gadżetami i wyśmiewała mniej zamożne potwory. Postanowiła jako cel docinek obrać właśnie Cat. Kotka chociaż na brak pieniędzy nie narzekała, nie lubiła się szczycić swoim posagiem. Jednak w tym momencie poczuła, że musi coś zarozumiałej upiorce udowodnić. Zaczęła prosić rodziców o drogie gadżety, najlepiej takie, których cena była aż absurdalna. Rodzice chociaż obawiali się skutków rozpieszczania córki, nie odmawiali jej. I tak między dwiema upiorkami toczyła się zacięta walka o to kto jest lepszy i kto ma lepiej w nie-życiu. Catlynn przeszła niekorzystną metamorfozę. Z miłej i uczynnej kotki stała się narcystyczną snobką, zadzierającą nosa, chełpiącą się najnowszymi gadżetami. Stała się odzwierciedleniem swojej rywalki. Jej popularność w szkole rosła, o czym mogła marzyć będąc spokojną, nie wychylającą się kotką. Dziewczyna zaczęła się buntować i trwoniła majatek rodziców na same głupoty. Stała się również bardzo opryskliwa i sądziła, że świat kręci się wokół niej. Miała różne kaprysy, których rodzice już powoli nie dawali rady znieść. W końcu postawili jej ultimatum: Jeśli chce wydawać pieniądze na głupoty niech znajdzie sobie jakąś pracę. Kotka bała się pracy jak ognia, ale kiedy rodzice odcięli jej dostęp do konta, wiedziała, że musi sobie coś znaleźć. Pomijając fakt, że Catlynn brzydziła się pracą fizyczną i jak to określiła ' ,, niesatysfakcjonującą i dającą niskie zarobki'' '' zapragnęła pracować jako modelka. Uważała, że jest najpiękniejsza na świecie i świat modellingu tylko czeka na jej wielkie wejście. Poza tym praca modelki polegała na chodzeniu w najlepszych ciuchach, a suma zarobków wystarczała na codzienne trwonienie kasy w modnych butikach. Czy wszystko rzeczywiście wyglądało tak różowo jak chciała Catlynn? Niestety nie... 'Początki kariery' Cat była uczulona na szkołę i obowiązki z nią związane, więc chciała liceum zwyczajnie porzucić na rzecz światowej kariery. Rodzice byli do tego sceptycznie nastawieni, jednak po wielu lamentach zgodzili się. Tata Catlynn, Shane, pracujący jako menadżer gwiazd wykorzystał swoje znajomości by córka zabłysnęła w modellingu. Gdy udało mu się załatwić jej pierwszy casting ( bo oczywiście Catlynn nic sama nie robiła) kotka szła tam z wymalowanym sukcesem na twarzy. Jurorzy jednak skrytykowali jej wygląd i odrzucili, twierdząc, że czegoś jej brakuje. Awanturę jaką zrobiła Catlynn trzeba było zobaczyć, bo nie da się jej opisać słowami. Arogancka kotka w efekcie została wyprowadzona siłą z budynku i dostała zakaz pojawiania się na terenie castingu. Jednak uparta Cat nie dawała za wygraną. Twierdziła, że miejsce w modellingu jej się jak najbardziej należy. 'Zatargi z kuzynkami' Catlynn była tą najgrzeczniejszą z lamparciej rodziny, jednak szybko się to zmieniło. Cat zaczęła się lubować w dokuczaniu swoim kuzynkom, a najbardziej Pardy. Na każdym kroku podkreślała majątek, liczbę ciuchów i butów żeby tylko poczuć się lepszą. Dernerwowało ją, że cała familia skupia się na Pardy, która zainteresowała się sportami ekstremalnymi i jej nieco niebezpieczne wyczyny budziły podziw i niedowierzanie w oczach rodziny. Z tego powodu stosunki Catlynn i Pardy bardzo się oziębiły. Cat wciąż nie mogła znaleźć pracy w modellingu i swoją frustrację wynagradzała sobie horendalnie drogimi zakupami. Catsy wraz z Pardy i Irbiselle bezskutecznie próbowały potrząsnąć kuzynką. W końcu doszło do tego, że przestały się widywać a ich wspólne relacje bardzo się pogorszyły. Catlynn była wiecznie niezadowoloną księżniczką co zaczęło już bardzo denerwować jej tatę, który stwierdził, że jeśli córka dostanie pracę w modellingu, najlepiej daleko od domu to jej wieczne lamenty przejdą do historii. 'Wyjazd do Deadiolanu' Nie rzucając słów na wiatr, tata Catlynn wykorzystał wszelkie możliwe znajomości i załatwił córce wyjazd do Deadiolanu do Włoch. Miał ją tam przygotować do modellingu jakiś tabun specjalistów. Kotka, jednak nie była przeszczęśliwa, nie rzucała się tacie na szyję, tylko stwierdziła, że to najwyższy czas na wielką karierę. Już na lotnisku była święcie przekonana, że Deadiolan tylko czeka na tak wspaniałą dziewczynę jak ona. Cóż, Cat nigdy by nie podejrzewała, że może mieć konkurencję, że może być ktoś lepszy od niej. 'Poznanie Sapphire Spirit' Chociaż Catlynn towarzyszył cały sztab specjalistów, gotowy wykreować ją na supermodelkę, kotka zazdrościła swojej koleżance po fachu. Upiorka dopiero co pojawiła się w agencji modelek a już zaszturmowała wszystkich. Wizażyści, projektanci i fotografowie, wszyscy mówili, że Sapphire Spirit jest uśmierconą modelką. Nadaje się do tego jak nikt. W przeciwieństwie do apodyktycznej i zarozumiałej Catlynn, Sapphire była nieśmiałą i skromną modelką, czym właśnie urzekła wszystkie potwory. Przebiegła kocica miała nawet plan, żeby zaprzyjaźnić się z duszką a potem ją zniszczyć, żeby już żadna potworka nie stanęła jej na drodze do sukcesu. Kotka nie przewidziała jednak, że Sapphire jest wspaniałą dziewczyną i idealnym materiałem na prawdziwą straszyciółkę. Po pewnym czasie Cat było wstyd, że chciała nie tak dawno zniszczyć duszkę i po trupach dążyć do celu. Jej charakter uległ lekkiej zmianie. Dalej była tą samą impertynencką snobką, ale przy Sapphire starała się być normalna. Jej usczypliwy charakter co prawda wszedł jej w krew na tyle, że nie mogła przejść wielkiej metamorfozy, ale udało jej się nieco znormalnieć, pomimo tego, że często budzi się w niej snobizm i arogancja. 'Wielka światowa kariera' Cat po pewnym czasie odniosła sukces w modellingu i stała się znaną i rozpoznawalną kotką. Rzeczywiście miała dryg do swojej pracy i chodź niechętnie to przyznawała, że jednak Sapphire jest od niej dużo lepsza. Jednakże upiorka przestała zazdrościć duszce sukcesów i zajęła się swoimi. Razem z Sapphire dostała kontrakt od jednej z nalepszych agencji modelek. Brała udział w wielu sesjach i pokazach mody. Wydawałoby się, że jej gorsza strona zanika, ale Cat miała prawdziwe parcie na szkło. Uwielbiała błyszczeć w świetle reflektorów, pozować do zdjęć i była prawdziwym materiałem na gwiazdę, czym Sapphire była nieco zażenowana. Bądź co bądź kotka spełniła marzenia, odniosła międzynarodowy sukces, miała świetną i lojalną przyjaciółkę i jej charekter uległ lekkiej poprawie. 'Wydarzenia z On the CATwalk' Catlynn przygotowywała się do jednego z najważniejszych pokazów w jej nie-życiu. O pomoc poprosiła swoją kuzynkę Pardy i jej straszyciółki. Wydarzenia z tamtego okresu znacznie polepszyły jej relacje z kuzynką. Ciekawostki *Jewel to nazwisko artystyczne Catlynn. Kotka uważa, że klejnot idealnie oddaje jej osobowość. Poza tym jej mottem jest lśnienie jak najjaśniej niczym klejnot. Prawdziwe nazwisko Catlynn to Mottle co w przetlumaczeniu oznacza plamę, cetkę *Od wydarzeń w On the CATwalk jej charakter uległ znacznej poprawie *Urodziny kotki wypadają 6 sierpnia *Cat nie posiada odblasków w oczach *Udało jej się poprawić stosunki z Pardy Speckle *Razem z Irbiselle ma inny odcień sierści niż Catsy i Pardy *Catlynn jest zakupocholiczką, czego zaczyna się powoli wstydzić Family Reunion thumb|left|398pxMoże ten zjazd nie był aż tak szałowy jak imprezy i bankiety w Deadiolanie, ale miło było spotkać się z kuzynkami. Tak długo ich nie widziałam, że zapomniałam jaka jest Catsy. W momencie robienia wspólnego zdjęcia już sobie przypomniałam... Dorobiła różki Pardy, więc mnie też nie oszczędziła... Niektórzy zachowują się jak dzieci. Nie mogłam się przez nią skupić na odpowiedniej pozie do zdjęcia... A niech to! Galeria CatlynnRM.jpg|Od Rochi <3 Zdjęcie RM.jpg|Lynn z Kuzynkami od Rochi <3 Kategoria:Kotołaki Kategoria:LilyWolf Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone